


Sweater Weather

by princepar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Scratching, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepar/pseuds/princepar
Summary: Yuuri isn't used to the cold Russian air in the morning, but it's a good thing Victor knows how to heat things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -> Not complete <-

The cold morning air brushed against Yuuri's nose. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Even though his vision was terribly blurry, he could tell Victor was nowhere to be found. Yuuri reached for his glasses and they too were not where he thought they were, on the night stand. They probably got lost after the wild time he and Victor had last night. Even though his vision was terrible, Yuuri could make his way around the room well enough to find one of Victor's sweaters and put it on. Viktor was taller than his fiance, so the sweater draped over the smaller's hips, completely hiding his red boxers.   


Yuuri slowly opened the bedroom door and sleepily headed toward the kitchen where the sweet scent of maple syrup was pulling him. Yuuri's hips glided gracefully in the air, his figure had developed over the past few months with Victor either because of the intense training his coach enforced or the food he cooked. Yuuri saw Victor's fuzzy figure at the stove and meandered around the island trying to make as little noise as possible. As he approached the tall Russian, Yuuri stuck out his arms and wrapped them around Viktor.

"Vitya," he mumbled, "You left the window open." Yuuri's words were slurring; still tired. 

Victor continued to cook, he was making bacon now, the last part needed for breakfast. 

"Good morning my beautiful katsudon," he said cheerily. "I'm sorry about the window, I hope you didn't get too cold last ni-." Victor flustered to the touch of Yuuri's hands rubbing his nipples. 

"Vitya, please warm me up. I need your warmth." Yuuri wrapped his leg around Victor and started to grind against him. Victor could feel his lovers length through the layers of boxers and sweater. He turned off the element and turned around; Yuuri still grinding against him."

"Please Victor. I'm so cold and you just-"  before the small Yuuri could finish, Victor swept him up and carried him over to the couch, where he set the half naked boy on the couch with him. 

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you put on some pants," the larger said as his hand slid against Yuuri's thigh. The boy shuddered to the touch of the older male, his face turning a dark shade of red. Victor enjoyed seeing Yuuri like this. It seemed like for the past week Yuuri had been more  _excited_ than usual, considering the five rounds they went through last night. Viktor lifted up his sweater that Yuuri was gracefully supporting and gazed at his body, sexy curves and hard, puffy nipples made Viktors mouth water. He leaned over and started to such Yuuri's nipple and continued to rub his inner thigh, slowly inching closer to his fiance's sweet spot.

"A-ah Vitya!," the younger boy exclaimed. He bucked and arched his back.

"Y-you're warming me up!" He moved his hips back and forth, grinding on Victor's body. Precum oozed out of his red boxers, making Victor's body slippery and wet. 

Victor wasn't happy with Yuuri being warm, he wanted to make Yuuri hot. Inserting his hand into the red boxers, Victor found the spot right under Yuuri's balls and pressed it. Yuuri let out a yelp and squirmed.

"Victor! n-ngh!" 

The sweet sounds ecstasy coming from Yuuri's mouth excited Viktor. His excitement was showing through his boxers, on display for the world to see. He couldn't take anymore of this and needed a release. Viktor yanked off the katsudons red briefs. Yuuri's thick shaft flopped onto his stomach making a sweet, low, slap. Victor was practically drooling to the sight of Yuuri's length. Even though Victor was longer, he envied the thickness that Yuuri supported. 

"Victor, It's twitching. It needs attention from your warm, moist mouth." Yuuri lifted his hips, bring the raging erection closer to Victors face. The white haired boy blushed and stuck out his tongue, licking from the bottom of Yuuri's balls, to the tip of his cock, causing it to jump as he flicked the head with it. Victor was surprised at the size of Yuuri's balls today, they were huge. After what happened last night one would think they'd be empty, but they grew twice the size they were yesterday. Victor's fetish took over his mind as his mouth engulfed one, then both of the low hanging sacs. Yuuri let out a long moan from the sucking and started to stoke his member. 

"I want to paint your beautiful face again Vitya. You look better covered in my come." Yuuri was good at making eye contact when he was the one in control. The look of lust that was in his eyes made Viktor blush and look away, but that was not how things were going to work around here. Yuuri put a hand on the other boy's forehead and tilted it up, so he had no choice but to stare at his horny fiance. When Yuuri was satisfied, he made it clear,

"That's enough, you're done," he said as his foot kicked the Russian away. 

"B-but Yuuri! I thought you wanted me to serve you?!" Viktor exclaimed. 

Yuuri snickered, "'Served'? When did I ever say that I wanted you to serve me? Or maybe that's what  _you_ want." Yuuri erected from his position and stood over a now confused and desperate Viktor. 

"Please," he begged, "Let me s-" 

"Shut-up!" Yuuri shouted. Viktor turned a bright shade of red and quickly apologised. 

"If you want to 'serve' me, use your mouth for something more useful than talking." 

Viktor quickly got to his knees and wrapped his hands around the upright shaft, preparing to take it in, but Yuuri had other plans. He wrapped his hands around Viktor's head and forced his thick shaft down the other's throat. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
